nationfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Pierlot Pizza
New logo Pierlot Pizza will change its logo Pierlot 12:39, 5 April 2008 (UTC) :I'm getting excited ! 12:45, 5 April 2008 (UTC) New name Why did you change the name? 14:47, 8 April 2008 (UTC) :This an better name Pierlot 14:47, 8 April 2008 (UTC) Drake Town Mall Thank you for bringing Pierlot Pizza to Hurbanova! --OWTB 09:23, 24 May 2008 (UTC) :That is a good decision Pierlot McCrooke 09:37, 24 May 2008 (UTC) ::Yes, you're totally right! :) --OWTB 09:41, 24 May 2008 (UTC) :::Oceana was the only state where there was no pierlot pizza, but now there is an pierlot pizza Pierlot McCrooke 09:44, 24 May 2008 (UTC) ::::I think many people will visit the Pierlot Pizza there, there live about 1500 people in Hurbanova. --OWTB 09:48, 24 May 2008 (UTC) Shadwell 2010 rebranding Raection on TNCT article: Keep the old name, Martha this name is recognizable. Italian names are so cliche. Iam BTW interested in buying this company Pierlot McCrooke 13:55, August 28, 2010 (UTC) :answer please Pierlot McCrooke 14:45, September 1, 2010 (UTC) ::It's Pietro's now . Do you like the logo? ::Btw: I'm not selling the company. Martha Van Ghent 14:52, September 1, 2010 (UTC) :::I however made this chain succesful Pierlot McCrooke 14:55, September 1, 2010 (UTC) ::::And we're greatful for that. But it's now owned by Shadwell and we had to do some rebranding to keep it hip and cool and popular. By the way: we have a great pizza named after you =)) Martha Van Ghent 14:57, September 1, 2010 (UTC) :::::But my anname may not be used anymor bya any fo yuor companies Pierlot McCrooke 14:58, September 1, 2010 (UTC) ::::::How's that? Martha Van Ghent 14:59, September 1, 2010 (UTC) :::::::I am not happy with the rebrandings. Pierlot McCrooke 15:04, September 1, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::Okay, I'm sorry. I tried to keep your influence by taking the name "Pietro" (there is no Italian equivalent to "Pierlot", so...). Anyway, it's Shadwell's business now. We just hoped you'd like how we try to keep your brainchild popular. Martha Van Ghent 15:05, September 1, 2010 (UTC) The new logo is fancy :) 07:19, September 2, 2010 (UTC) :I think it is funny how every pasta, pizza and spaghetti-sauce brand tries to be Italian. They talk about 'the authentic recipe' but their products are actually made in a mechanical fashion by a factory in Germany or so. ::I'm sure Pietro's has hired authentic Sicilian former mobsters to make the pizzas manually in an old Italian bakery ;) 08:42, September 2, 2010 (UTC) I was thinking of re-buying it form Shadwell Pierlot McCrooke 09:14, August 29, 2012 (UTC) Takeover Kemburger-based Meyer Group's food department, Meyer Food has bought a 100% stake in Pietro's. Happy65 Talk CNP ''' ' 21:32, March 15, 2014 (UTC) I preferred the original name Because naming a business after yourself is basically showing off. My World Market isn't Fondra's Market, and the bus company isn't Fondra's Buses. So no. 'A Takavikhi User''' (Talk About Nothing) 22:00, August 21, 2015 (UTC)